


Sire

by stuffilikeiwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, POV Leia Organa, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffilikeiwrite/pseuds/stuffilikeiwrite
Summary: "You'renotmy father," Leia hissed; voice catching in her throat as she forced it not to break.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Sire

"You're _not_ my father," Leia hissed; voice catching in her throat as she forced it not to break.

She drew her battered legs close to her chest, the tense silence that followed unnerving and suffocating. So charged, so heavy it felt almost palpable. The towering outline of Vader - her _sire_ \- lingering in the tiny doorway, broad back facing her. His mechanical breathing ringing in Leia's ears, until she wanted to clamp her palms down over them to shut the ominous sound out. He shifted only slightly, _wincing_ ; his upper torso awkwardly shifting halfway towards her as if he'd meant to peer over one shoulder, but his bulky suit of armour wouldn't allow it. She spoke again, livid with rage as scathing tears of fury pooled at the corners of her dark doe eyes.

"I _hate_ you."

Leia felt the weight of his gaze on her; unyielding, overpowering even through a lifeless face plate. Still, when Vader spoke - despite the words being a deep rumble, monotone and flat - they made Leia's chest clench tight with a _guilt_ she wished he wouldn't force her to feel. He didn't _deserve_ her pity.

"So do _I_."

Then he was gone, the hydraulic doors sliding shut behind him. The sheer honesty of his harrowing statement leaving her breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short oneshot I wrote to get some inspiration back, but I like it. So here you are! I am planning a second installment however, so keep your eyes open.


End file.
